Technical Field
The present invention relates to software/program application development and application deployment by quantifying a software application's development environment, then conveying an application's attributes to the deployment and operations entities, which use this information to optimize the selection of deployment and operation actions.
Description of the Related Art
Today, applications are typically created by a single entity, then procured, deployed and operated by other entities, with the deployment and operational entities having no information about the implied quality of the application, the degree of complexity of the application, the degree of robustness of the application, the likelihood that the application will experience operational problems (sometimes known as “bugs”), the likelihood that the application can be compromised by hackers.
Today, no method is known to convey application attributes, such as complexity, robustness, likelihood of operational issues, likelihood of compromise, to the deployment and operating entities.
Within knowledge of these application attributes, non-optimized or incorrect decision for deployment and operations may be made as typically, ad hoc views of the application's attributes drive the selection of deployment and operational models.